1. Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Related Art
According to development of information technology, a display device market for a display device as a connective medium between a user and information is largely increased. Accordingly, the use of Flat Panel Displays (FPD) such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), an Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLED), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and the like are increased. The LCD is widely used thereamong since the LCD can obtain the high resolution and can increase or reduce a size thereof.
In a LCD device, a data driving unit and a gate driving unit are driven by a data signal, a control signal, and the like which are supplied from a timing control unit. The electric field is formed by a voltage difference due to a common voltage when the data signal, the gate signal, and the like are received from the data driving unit and the gate driving unit.
A LCD panel includes a liquid crystal layer which is positioned between a transistor substrate having a transistor, a storage capacitor, a pixel electrode, and the like and a color filter substrate having a color filter, a black matrix, and the like. The LCD panel displays an image in a manner for causing a change in the light amount provided from a backlight unit by adjusting an array direction of the liquid crystal layer by the electric field formed through the pixel electrode, the transistor substrate or the color filter substrate.
Meanwhile, the prior timing control unit drives various logic circuits with the same clock frequency in a non-signal image driving state and a normal image driving state by using a fixed oscillator clock. Accordingly, the prior LCD device needs an improvement since the same power as the normal image driving state is used in the non-signal image driving state.